


Our Whims and Urges

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finwë and Indis have fun in bed, together or separately.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Our Whims and Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of masturbation after sex prompt on FFA.

"I can-" Finwë lifted his head from the pillow, blinking at the stains on the sheets from their previous round.

Indis decided that she should probably not be as amused by that as she was. "You can watch, if you wish, but I do not need you to pleasure me again."

Finwë blinked again. "If you are sure."

"I am."

It was still somewhat new and odd, feeling him watch her as she pleasured herself. They had done such before their marriage, both of them watching the other, but that had been different. They had not allowed to touch then, but now it was only their whims that led to such. 

He watched as she started - first her breasts, the way she liked them touched, tugging on the nipples and pinching them lightly. She could not help but smile with pleasure as he watched her.

Then her clit, slowly rubbing it and then pausing each time her peak approached, feeling herself become more wet. She could feel him watching her still, adding to her arousal.

"Eru, Indis," he groaned when she entered herself with her own fingers, and that was it, his pleasure increasing her own. She peaked, rocking gently against her own fingers.

"Are you satisfied now?" Finwë asked as she slumped back against the pillows beside him.

She considered the question - yes, in some ways. No, in others. "No. I may have another round in a few minutes, after I can move again."

Suddenly he rolled on top of her. She could feel his cock hardening, pressed against her legs. "And what if you did not need to move?"

"Please," she said, before pulling him down for another kiss as he thrust against her, moaning.

She could always pleasure herself again after this round if it wasn't enough.


End file.
